


It's not Nine In The Afternoon

by Bring_popcorn



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Carry On My Wayward Son, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Little Brendon, Lullabies, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, This is all innocent, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bring_popcorn/pseuds/Bring_popcorn
Summary: Sarah is awoken by a sad cry.  Maybe Brendon just misses Dallon.





	It's not Nine In The Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> What did I write this? This fic contains non-sexual age play. Don't like don't read.

Sarah blinked warily. She didn't understand why she was awake when it probably was three in the morning until she heard it. Some sobs, some whimpering. There wasn't anyone else in the room except for her and Brendon. 

She turned around and gently pat his shoulder. Even if she couldn't see him, she knew he was curled up. 

"Hey, baby, what's wrong?" Sarah whispered

She got another whimper for an answer. Then she understood it. Sarah kicked the bed sheets and the duvet so she could get out of bed. She also lit the lamp next to her so she could see Brendon. 

"Calm down, sweetheart" she shushed 

Tears were running freely down Brendon's cheeks, his eyes were red and puffy. He had been crying longer than Sarah expected. 

"Mommy" he half whined and said 

While in headspace, Sarah was his Mommy. She had dealt with a crying Brendon before, so she was not even surprised. 

Brendon made grabby hands at her. Oh, God, he looked so tiny and vulnerable in this state that Sarah could cry as well. She let him sit on her lap. 

"Did you have a nightmare?" Sarah asked, Brendon shook his head 

He tried to take his thumb to his mouth but Sarah stopped him. He just pulled himself closer to her. 

"Dal not here" he finally said

Dallon often took care of him while they were on tour and Brendon slipped into headspace. He was really kind to him and almost as loving as Sarah. Who could blame Brendon for missing him?

"I know, baby, but he has a life too. We can't keep him here or he wouldn't be happy" Sarah tried to explain 

But Brendon didn't stop crying. Sarah knew that he was going to eventually cry himself to sleep but she hated seeing her little boy sad. 

So she opened one of the drawers of the bureau next to the bed and picked a red pacifier and gently placed it in Brendon's hand. 

He popped it in his mouth and seemed to calm down a bit. Sarah gently smiled at him, her blue gaze meeting his brown one. She started rocking him a little bit. He was tired, she knew. So she started humming. 

Humming always relaxed them both after a difficult time. Sarah remembered a song from Kansas that Brendon recently had liked, so she half sang and hummed it 

"Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are gone..." 

Slowly, Brendon shut his eyes. He suckled on his pacifier as Sarah hummed. 

"Sleep tight, baby. It's late, not nine in the afternoon" Sarah would have laughed at her own joke if she didn't have to help Brendon sleep 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> No hate, please. I apologise for any mistakes. English is not my native language


End file.
